Despedida
by lilycobain
Summary: Sasuke ha tomado una decisión. irse con el gran Orochimaru para obtener su poder y vengar a su clan.–Es hora– pronuncia hacia la chica, esta intenta detenerlo pero sabe que es imposible. –¡No quiero perderte!– lo abrazo por la espalda... –Siempre fui tuyo–. –¡Quédate conmigo por favor!–. las dos despedidas antes de marcharse en busca de poder.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto l..l

Narración

–Hablan–

'_Piensan'_

Despedida

+Capitulo único+

Despertó temerosa al sentirse observada. Giro su rostro hacia la gran ventana de su alcoba, viendo una silueta. Solo una pequeña parte del resplandor de la luna, que se asomaba por su ventana, iluminaba el cuerpo. Dio un gritito de asombro, pues no esperaba verlo a esas horas de la noche.

–Vengo a despedirme

–¿A-a des-despedirte? – la chica se llevo su manos a la altura de su pecho, se sentía triste al ver que el chico seguía el camino de la venganza, al saber que haría cualquier cosa con tal de vengar a su clan. Incluso vender su alma al diablo.

–Hmph– metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se recargo en la pared, con vista hacia el cielo.

Un silencio, nada incomodo, los rodeo a ambos… sumergiéndose, cada quien, en sus propios pensamientos.

'_Sasuke'_ la chica no quitaba su vista del Uchiha, no podía hacer nada para convencerlo de dejar esa venganza. De liberarse de algo que le hacia daño, que no lo dejaba vivir feliz y tranquilo. Conocía de sobra porque el azabache era así, pues desde pequeña siempre fue allegada a los hijos de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha pero, después de esa tragedia el pequeño Sasuke que era alegre y cariñoso. Cambio a uno frio y distante.

Quito su mirada de la luna para verla, había asentido su mirada de preocupación y no quería dejarla así después de que se fuera. Estaba decidido a ir con el, en busca de su poder para vengar a su familia… ya no había marcha atrás. Pero no se sentía con la valentía suficiente como para irse así y no avisar a la única persona que ha estado mas presente con el desde la muerte de todo el clan Uchiha.

'_Hinata, Hinata Hyuga'_ su nombre estaba grabado en su mente, esa chiquilla de ojos perla siempre estuvo con el apoyándolo con silencios cómodos y reconfortantes. Nadie sabia de su amistad con la heredera Hyuga, por el simple hecho de que ella era tímida y el, bueno, no hablaba mucho; además de que a ninguno le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

–Es hora

Se acerco hacia el futon de la joven, y arrodillándose, le beso la frente. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y a la vez avergonzada, no esperaba esa reacción.

Sintió como el chico se alejaba de ella, miedo, era lo que llenaba a su frágil corazón. Tenia un mal presentimiento, sentía que desde el momento en que Sasuke abandonara la aldea todo cambiaria para mal. No quería dejarlo solo, quería ayudarlo pero era _'débil'_. Esas palabras, que cada día su padre se esmeraba por hacérselas saber, lastimaban y lo peor… eran ciertas.

'_¡Ya no! Ya no quiero seguir siendo débil'_ con esos pensamientos, se acerco al azabache abrazándolo por la espalda. Ante esto el chico se tenso, no le gustaban las muestras de afecto y sentimientos, eso no iba con un ninja; aparte que le recordaban a todas esas chicas molestas que se le lanzaban. Iba a alejar a la chica pero se detuvo al sentir humedad en su playera, gotas saladas era lo que la Hyuga dejaba salir.

Se tenso por completo. Se sentía un idiota al pensar, por un momento, que Hinata era igual a todas… gran error, y el lo sabia. Se giro sobre su cuerpo para ver de frente a la chica, que seguía tirando gruesas lagrimas mientras tenia su cabeza gacha, sentía que la palabra idiota le quedaba corto.

Tomándola del mentón, se miraron a los ojos. Leía muy bien su expresión, no hacia falta su Sharingan para comprender por que la chica lloraba. Por una parte se sintió aliviado al ver, por medio de sus perlas, que el no era el causante directo de esas lagrimas; sino su padre, Hiashi Hyuga.

–Escúchame bien– Hinata asintió– no fuiste, no eres, ni serás débil. Eres la mejor kunoichi que he conocido, eres fuerte, inteligente…– dio un gran suspiro, esto de mostrar sentimientos no era lo suyo– hermosa…– trago grueso, al ver la cara sorprendida de la Hyuga. Se empezó a alejar de ella, pues sentía unas ganas de abrazarla y… besarla. _'Kuso'_.

–Sasuke… lo-lo siento

–¿Lo sientes?

–Quisi-quisiera ayudarte. A-apoyarte… Ser más fuer-fuerte. Yo…

–Shhh– puso un dedo sobre los labios de Hinata, no quería escuchar como se menospreciaba al sentirse inferior a los demás– no digas nada…

–Se que no, lo-lograre de-detenerte. Tu ya has es-escogido tu ca-camino nin-ninja… pe-pero no… no quiero… ¡No quiero perderte!

Dicho esto rompió de nuevo en llanto. No quería, se rehusaba a perder a su amigo de esa forma, quería decirle que ella lo ayudaría a volverse fuerte, a cumplir con su venganza juntos… quería mantenerlo junto a ella. Pero eso era _'egoísta'_. Y ella no era así, es mas, no entendía porque le había dicho eso. Se sentía mal, mas mal que cuando ve a Naruto pidiéndole una cita a Sakura. _'Sakura'_ ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo lo tomaría la Haruno? ¿Lo dejaría ir? ¿Le diría lo mismo que ella? Se sentía tonta al sentir que había hecho una escena que, probablemente, Sakura haría momentos después ¿Pero y Naruto? …

–Tienes a Kiba y Shino

–No e-es lo mis-mismo. Estimo a-a mis com-compañeros y cama-camaradas, son im-importantes en mi vi-vida… pero tu Sa-Sasuke– suspiro la muchacha– tu e-eres mi me-mejor amigo, y, y… te-temo que nun-nunca encuentres la luz po-por e-esa oscuridad que lle-llevas den-dentro…

El chico sintió algo romperse dentro de el al oír "amigo" de los labios de la ojos perla, sintió un poco de dolor al saber que solo lo consideraba un amigo. Pero a la vez se sintió feliz, por saberse importante, un poco mas que Shino y Kiba, en su vida… tal vez en un futuro ella y el, terminen juntos.

–Jamás me perderás– se acerco hasta quedar sus rostros a centímetros, con sus ojos fijos en los opuestos y respiraciones mezclándose– porque… siempre fui tuyo

Cerró sus ojos para posar sus fríos labios sobre los húmedos, por las lágrimas, de ella.

De nuevo, no se esperaba esa acción del azabache. Así que se dejo llevar, dejo de pensar que eso estaba mal pues eran amigos, dejo de sentir todo a su alrededor y ser solo el y ella, para centrarse en los movimientos de bocas y profundizar el beso.

Se separaron por falta de aire, jadeando. Ella sonrojada y el con una sonrisa de lado.

–Me tengo que ir– el chico se alejo de Hinata, para dirigirse hacia la ventana y saltar por ella.

Al ver tal acción, la Hyuga se acerco hacia la ventana y diviso un cuerpo que empezaba a saltar de techo en techo.

–Cuídate, Sasuke– cerró la ventana.

Se acostó sobre su futon, mirando el techo de su habitación se quedo pensando en todo lo que había pasado momentos antes. El que haya venido a despedirse, lo que ella le dijo y después… el beso. Instintivamente se toco sus labios, ese había sido su primer beso y ¿Con quien? con Sasuke Uchiha. No se sentía mal, es mas, se sentía rara pues desde hace mucho ella había pensado en su primer beso con Naruto. Ironías de la vida, tenia que ser Sasuke el que tenia que robarle su primer beso, nada mas y nada menos que el…

Fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, un sueño donde ella se volvía fuerte y peleaba junto a el.

…

–¿Sakura?

–Iré sola, Naruto. Estaré bien

–Esta bien– respondió un rubio preocupado por su compañera, pero la dejo irse.

Empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa, tenía un presentimiento acerca de Sasuke, uno que le traería dolor a ella y al rubio. Después de caminar varios metros se detuvo, no quería llegar a casa todavía, quería ir a ver a Sasuke pero esas no eran las horas. Se giro hacia su derecha y empezó a caminar rumbo al camino para salir de la aldea, algo le decía que tenia que ir ahi.

Camino un poco más, hasta que lo encontró, se detuvo al ver que venia hacia ella con una mochila en su hombro. ¿Se iría con Orochimaru? ¡Kami! ¿Por qué le hacia esto?

Lo vio detenerse.

–¿Qué estas haciendo aquí a estas horas? – ese tono frio, siempre dolía que la tratara así.

–Para salir de la aldea, tienes que pasar por aquí– soltó tristemente.

–Vuelve a casa y duerme– el azabache paso por su lado. No tenia ganas de lidiar con ella.

La pelirrosa, al sentir que se alejaba, dejo correr una lágrima por su mejilla, ante las palabras e indiferencia de su amor.

–¿Por qué…no me dices nada? Siempre tan callado… ¿Por qué…?

–¿Por qué debería decirte algo? – se detuvo para responderle, dándole la espalda. Ya estaba cansado de que la chica insistiera con el. Estaba arto.

Sakura lo miro. ¿Por qué siempre se cerraba a ella? ¿Por qué no la dejaba entrar en su corazón?

–No es asunto tuyo, deja de preocuparte por lo que hago

–Siempre me has odiado, ¿Verdad? – Sonrió con melancolía– ¿Recuerdas cuando nos integraron en el equipo 7? El día que estábamos solos… te enojaste conmigo

–No lo recuerdo– ante esta respuesta la chica se sorprendió, para después soltar más lágrimas. ¿Es que siempre iba a ser tan frio con ella?

–Es obvio, paso hace mucho tiempo– intento justificarlo– pero ese día es cuando empezó todo… tu, yo, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei. Cumplimos misiones juntos, eran difíciles pero trabajábamos duro– cerro sus ojos ante los recuerdos–pero… por encima de todo ¡La pasamos genial!

Los abrió, solo para seguir viendo la espalda del Uchiha. Ella creía que como ser su compañera la trataría distinto, creía que… el se enamoraría de ella con el paso de los días.

–Se lo de tu clan. La venganza… no hace a nadie feliz. Nadie. Ni a ti… ni a mí– lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, pero que el azabache escucho muy bien.

–Hmph, tal como lo pensaba

–¿He?

–Somos diferentes, yo llevo un camino distinto al de ustedes. Intente creer que era mi camino para hacer lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Hemos hecho muchas cosas juntas, pero al final mi corazón ha decidido la venganza. Ese… es mi objetivo. No puedo ser como tú o Naruto…

–¿Elegirás de nuevo la soledad? ¡Ese día, me enseñaste que la soledad era dolorosa!–varias lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas–Ahora lo entiendo, tengo familia y amigos. Pero si te vas… para mi ¡Seria lo mismo que estar sola! – Sentía que ya no podía articular más palabras, las sentía atoradas por el dolor que tenia en su pecho

–A partir de hoy, un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros

–¡Yo…Yo te quiero! Si… si te quedas conmigo, me asegurare de que no te arrepentirás. Cada día será fabuloso, seremos felices. Yo… hare cualquier cosa por ti pero ¡Quédate, por favor! ¡Te ayudare con tu venganza! ¡Hare lo que sea por ti! Pero por favor ¡Quédate! Y si eso no se puede, ¡Llévame contigo!

'_Se que no, lo-lograre de-detenerte. Tu ya has es-escogido tu ca-camino nin-ninja… pe-pero no… no quiero… ¡No quiero perderte!'_ las palabras de la Hyuga se repetían en su mente, hasta en eso era diferente a todas las demás que le profesaban amor y se arrastraban por el casi al punto de besar el suelo donde pisaba. Esa chica débil, tonta y rara; siempre diferente, cariñosa, amable, humilde. Todo de esa chica le gustaba…

Empezó a sollozar, el azabache al escucharla, salió de sus pensamientos y volteo a verla.

–Eres una verdadera molestia– término por decirle, con la esperanza de que con esa simple frase dejara de hacerse ilusiones.

'_¿Qué?'_ Después de todo lo que le dijo ¿El la sigue considerando una molestia? No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía.

–¡No te vayas! – Grito al ver como el Uchiha seguía su camino– ¡Si lo haces, gritare!

Dio unos cuantos pasos para alcanzarlo, pero el chico desapareció de su vista, y cuando se hubo dado cuenta el estaba detrás de ella. El viento comenzó a soplar, hubo unos momento de silencio hasta que…

–Sakura… gracias

¿¡Gracias!? ¿Había logrado que Sasuke no se fuera? Estaba sorprendida. ¿Se quedaría a su lado? Estaba alegre, pero algo le decía que era todo lo contrario, pero no lo quiso creer. Un golpe fue lo que se escucho. La chica empezó a caer en la inconsciencia repitiendo el nombre del portador del Sharingan.

Suspiro, cargo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa y la deposito en la banca que había a su derecha.

–Tonta– soltó en un murmullo, se volteo para seguir su camino y reunirse con las personas que lo llevarían hasta el Sannin. Mientras caminaba, alzo su rostro para contemplar la luna, ese hermoso resplandor blanco le recordaba a Hinata… su Hinata.

'_Volvere Hyuga'_ juro hacia ese astro, bajo su mirada hacia el camino, y perdiéndose entre los arboles, salio de la aldea.

FIN


End file.
